crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
CrossFire Wiki
Welcome to We are currently housing since June 2009 have been made with uploaded Banner_2-0.png|CrossFire 2.0|link=CrossFire 2.0|linktext=All the news related to the 2.0 update. Banner_Airv2.png|Air Force One|link=Air Force One|linktext=Get off my plane! Banner_BigBearV2.png|Big Bear|link=Boss Arena/Big Bear|linktext=Five mechanical foes was clearly not enough. Banner_Stars.png|CrossFire Stars|link=CFS|linktext=CrossFire Stars Season 3 on the way! Announcement November Highlights Highlights of all the new exclusive content and whenever any versions receive or unlock content will be listed here! Current= *'24th': CrossFire North America's scheduled maintenance. *'24th': CrossFire Indonesia's scheduled weekly maintenance. *To be announced. *To be announced. |-| Week 1= *'4th': CrossFire Philippines unlocked weapons. *'5th': CrossFire Brazil added Lethal Blade Mode and maps. *'6th': CrossFire China, Europe & North America updated new content. * |-| Week 2= *'10th': CrossFire Indonesia unlocked weapons. *'12th': CrossFire Japan & Korea unlocked weapons. *CrossFire Español updated Wave Mode content. *'13th': CrossFire Vietnam unlocked weapons. |-| Week 3= *'17th': CrossFire Indonesia updated weapons. *CrossFire Brazil re-added various weapons. *'18th': CF Philippines added various content. *CrossFire Russia added Titans Quest content. *'19th': CrossFire Vietnam added M200 U. Gold. *CrossFire South East Asia updated new content. *'20th': CrossFire Europe added weapons. |-| *Details about the specific content that each versions received are available in the Patches & Updates box on the right side! Game Features Game Modes Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' .' * If you have information on pages we don't have yet, please ' .' * If you are good at formatting pages, help us to clean up articles to meet standard quality. * Take a few moments and check out our article format before creating one. * Uploading images is a great way to help demonstrating articles - please follow the Image policies rules. * Make sure to follow our rules and keep the site on its track. Report if you find someone breaking it. * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Use the ' ' for general discussion and/or suggestion. You can also leave a messenger on one of the Staff's talk page Poll Did you like this year's Halloween skin? Yay! Nay. I prefer Xmas skins. Previous Poll Which of these three recently released modes you find the most interesting? *Majority Vote: Super Soldiers 107 votes / 67.3%) Hot Article CFS (CrossFire Stars) is another international CrossFire tournament. Unlike WEM, WCG and WCA, CFS is a dedicated tournament for CrossFire, no other E-Sport games are played ... ''Read More'' Latest Activity * Neowiz Games; Pmang) (2007). * Arario Corporation; Arario (2008). * VTC Corp; VTC Games (2008). * Tencent Interactive Entertainment (2008). * Smilegate West; Z8Games (2009). * Gameclub (2009). * Lytogame (2009). * Mail.Ru; Mail.Ru Games (2010). * MacroWell OMG & Me2 (2011). * Smilegate Europe; GameRage (2011). * Smilegate West; Z8Games (2011). * Smilegate SEA; Gambooz (2013). * Smilegate Internet (2013). * Smilegate West; Z8Games (2014). Category:Browse Category:CrossFire